Matador (Shin Megami Tensei)
Powers and Stats Tier: Likely Low 2-C Name: The Matador Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable. Demons are Eternal Beings who exist beyond Time and have always existed in spite of having been created by Human Observation Classification: Demon, Fiend, Former Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Abstract Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Matador is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data, with the act of trying to kill a being such as him being linked to trying to slash the air or pummel the seas), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon Gods and Fiends such as Matador are capable of passively creating and holding an entire Universe as an extension of themselves in the Expanse, with their deaths causing them to Collapse), Life and Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Energy Manipulation (Should be similar to Demons such as Morax, who passive emit a wave of energy which encompass entire space-time continuums, creating quantum barriers which prevent travels to another universes), Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Portal Creation and BFR (Can open a portal to the Dimension of the Fiends, and send foes there in order to fight them), Power Nullification (Can mute enemies and render them unable to use magical abilities with Hell Thrust, and remove all statistics amplifications from enemies with Dekaja), Healing (Can remove all statistics reductions applied on himself with Dekunda), Durability Negation (Can leave his foes at the brink of death while bypassing natural resistances and magical protections with Crushing Wave), Empathic Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification (Raises his strength by 2.5 with Focus, Doubles enemy strength while diminishing their defense with Taunt, Maximizes Agility with Red Capote, Raises agility with Sukukaja, Increases health by 30% with Doping, Raises Darkness power by 1.5 with Mudo Boost, Increases Wind resistance with Wind Wall, Raises defense with Pain-Eater), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks which bypass all innate resistances and magical protections) Attack Potency: Likely Universe level+ (Due to his nature as a Fiend, he should be comparable to the average Demon God like Loki) Speed: Immeasurable (Demon Gods exist beyond time and physics altogether, being native to the Expanse, a conceptual realm of pure thought which exists beyond Time across the Multiverse. Capable of vastly increasing his speed, allowing him to completely outclass opponents previous comparable to him, such as the Demi-Fiend) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Is beyond physics itself) Striking Strength: Likely Universal+ Durability: Likely Universe level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: His Sword "Espada", Red Capote Intelligence: Above Average due to his nature as a Fiend, very skilled fighter. Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Sword Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Male Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 2